1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for coding a moving image and decoding the coded moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the coding efficiency, various studies have been made on an HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) standard which is the latest video coding standard (see, for example, NPL 1). The standard is one of ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) standards called H.26x and one of ISO/IEC standards called MPEG-x, and has been studied as a successor to the video coding standard called H.264/AVC or MPEG-4 AVC.
A remote picture can be acquired with the progress of a network technology or a video compression technology.